Ende und Anfang
by NeliZima
Summary: Kann ein Ende zu einem Anfang werden, wenn man es wirklich will?


**Rating:** Tragik, Romantik

**Disclaimer:** Die zarteste Versuchung, seit es Filmproduktionsfirmen gibt, aber auch die sinnloseste Versuchung, seit es Filmproduktionsfirmen gibt.

**Author´s Note:** Ja, diese Geschichte ist mir wieder mal beim Musik hören eingefallen, dabei bin ich, mal abgesehen vom Französischunterricht, am kreativsten.

**Widmung:** Für meinen Chakotay, ihr habt so viel gemeinsam. Natürlich auch für Maccy, danke, dass du meinen Geschichten ein Dach über der Kopfzeile gibst!

**Feedback:** Die übliche Chose: „Nur wenn ihr wollt und es euch keine Ruhe lässt!" Neli.Zimaweb.de

Ende und Anfang

Chakotay erwachte, so schlecht geschlafen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr. Was war nur los mit ihm. Diese Albträume brachten ihn noch einmal um den Verstand. Wieder war Kathryn in seinen Träumen gewandelt. Aber warum? Er war mit Marla zusammen, warum konnte er keine Ruhe finden? Zugegeben, er liebte Kathryn noch immer, aber dennoch empfand er auch etwas für Marla, aber was nur? War es Liebe, war es Freundschaft, oder war es Sehnsucht? Ja, war es die Sehnsucht nach Kathryn, die ihn in die Arme von Marla trieb?

Langsam, in Gedanken versunken, ging er ins Bad. Chakotay zog das Waschbecken, aus der Badkonsole und ließ das Wasser ungehindert laufen. Erst nach einiger Zeit fanden seine Hände unter den Wasserstrahl. Doch auch jetzt stockte er, ließ seine Hände vom Wasser umspülen und betrachtete sie. Jedoch waren sie nicht Inhalt seiner Gedanken, sondern diese drehten sich nur um eine Thema: „Glück". Wie sollte er dieses ersehnte Glück finden? Hatte er es vielleicht schon gefunden? Oder lag es genau vor seiner Nase, er wollte es nur nicht sehen? Beinhaltete es Kathryn, oder Marla?

Nein, Kathryn hatte ihn fortgestoßen, einen schier unüberwindbaren Wall um sich aufgebaut, an dem er so oft gestorben war. Sie konnte nicht sein Glück sein. Sie war seine Liebe, aber sie war auch sein Schmerz und nur dieser.

Marla hingegen schien ihn zu verstehen, schien ihr Leben ganz ihm zu widmen, ihn zu lieben, so wie er war. Aber er erwiderte diese Liebe nicht so, wie er es gerne wollte. Er wollte sie auch lieben, auch ihr all seine Liebe widmen können, aber seine Liebe fand nicht den Weg zu ihr, sie war genau so oft an diesem Wall gestorben wie er.

Marlas Liebe war ohne Zweifel so groß, dass sie für sie beide reichte. Er hatte sie nicht verdient.

Nachdem seine Beine, den Weg unter die Schalldusche gefunden hatten, ging er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Es lag im Dunkeln, aber dennoch war die Kontur eines PADDs auf seinem Bett zu erkennen, wer hatte es dorthin gelegt? Er war es mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen. Leicht irritiert ging er auf das Bett zu und setzte sich neben das PADD. Schweigend betrachtete er dieses und nahm es letztendlich in die Hand. Es war von Marla. Verdutzt begann er zu lesen, aber sein Geist wollte die folgenden Zeilen nicht wahrhaben.

Von Marla 

_Lieber Chakotay,_

_es tut mir weh, dass ich dir dies hier auf diese Weise erkläre, aber wenn ich es dir hätte ins Gesicht sagen müssen..._

_...ich hätte es nicht fertig gebracht. Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde dich verlassen. Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, verweile ich bereits nicht mehr auf der Voyager. Ich habe ein Shuttle genommen und fliege nun einem neuen Leben entgegen. Ich will nicht, dass du mir folgst, denn ich bin bereits Lichtjahre entfernt von dir. Das PADD ist, per Zeitmechanismus, vom Transportersystem in dein Quartier gebeamt wurden und offenbart dir nun meine letzte Bitte an dich._

_Ich werde dich immer lieben Chakotay, aber gerade deshalb werde ich gehen. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich wirst, aber das wirst du nicht mit mir, das habe ich mir eingestehen können. Du wirst mich nie so sehr lieben können, wie ich dich liebe, aber damit hätte ich leben können, denn ich liebe dich so sehr Chakotay, das diese Liebe für uns beide gereicht hätte. Allerdings ertrage ich es nicht, wie du dich quälst. Ich weiß, du wirst jetzt den Kopf schütteln, aber bitte lies weiter. Du quälst dich, indem du nicht zu deinen Gefühlen stehst Chakotay._

_Deine Liebe gehört Kathryn Janeway, das weißt du und das weiß ich. Nur würdest du es nie aussprechen können, wenn du wüsstest, dass ich darunter leiden könnte. Deshalb werde ich aus deinem Leben treten und dir wünschen, dass du nun den Mut aufbringst es ihr zu sagen. _

_Ich weiß, dass du immer unter ihrer Kälte gelitten hast, aber tu dir diese Schmerzen nicht länger an, denn ich möchte in dem Glauben gehen, dass du glücklich wirst._

_Eines Tages werde ich Kinder haben und ihnen erzählen, was für ein wundervoller Mann du bist. Ich hoffe, dass auch du Kinder haben wirst und ihnen von mir erzählst. Leider werden es nicht unsere gemeinsamen Kinder sein. _

_Ich wünsche dir ein Mädchen, das genau solch rote Haare haben wird wie ihre Mutter und solch tiefbraunen Augen, wie ihr Vater. Sie soll auch die Stärke ihrer Mutter besitzen und den Glauben in geliebte Menschen mit ihrem Vater teilen._

_Stelle dich deinem Glück nicht in den Weg, sondern rede mit Kathryn, sie empfindet genauso und sie wird dich nicht wegstoßen. Werdet glücklich miteinander und vergesst mich._

_Auch ich werde versuchen dich zu vergessen, aber das wird nie gelingen, denn ich werde dich immer lieben._

_Marla_

Hatte er während des Lesens geatmet? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Der Schock über diese Zeilen hatte sich tief in seinen Geist gebrannt. Das war nicht wahr! Diesen Satz log er sich nun schon zum 100mal vor. Nein, sie war nicht gegangen, nicht aus diesen Gründen.

Er hatte sie nie verdient gehabt, sie hatte ihn bedingungslos geliebt und er hatte ihre Liebe schamlos ausgenutzt. Sie in Gedanken und Träumen mit einer anderen betrogen und sie liebte ihn noch immer und brachte dieses selbstlose Opfer.

Chakotay erhob sich, wenn auch stockend. Er musste sie finden, ihr danken, sie um Verzeihung bitten, sich bemühen sie zu lieben. Aber wenn er dies tat, würde er sie erneut missbrauchen. Missbrauchen, um eine andere Frau zu vergessen.

Trotz dieser schmerzenden Erkenntnis erstattete er Bericht. Vielleicht konnten sie sie noch finden.

Kathryn hatte seinen Bericht nun schon zum zweiten Mal gelesen und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Eines ihrer Crewmitglieder war gegangen und dies ohne Grund, oder hatte sie einen Grund, Chakotay wollte ihn ihr aber nicht offenbaren?

Wie ging es ihm nun, er brauchte einen Freund, brauchte Trost und Halt, aber konnte sie ihm dies alles geben? Konnte sie diese Bedürfnisse stillen, ohne ihre Pflicht zu verletzen? Nein, gewiss nicht, aber dennoch, sie hatten beide genug Schmerz ertragen müssen. So viel Schmerz, dass es für einen Menschen zu viel war.

Hatte Chakotay Crewman Marla Gilmore wirklich geliebt? Etwas in ihr schrie ohne Halt ein lautes: „Nein!", aber entsprach dies der Wahrheit, oder war es bloßes Wunschdenken?

Wieder diese Stimme.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein bekanntes Geräusch, es war das Geräusch eines Transporters, ohne Zweifel. Kathryn blickte sich um, was war nur gebeamt wurden? Sie war ratlos.

Ein zweites Mal schaute sie sich in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum um.

Plötzlich fiel es ihr ins Auge. Ein PADD lag auf ihrer Couch. Zweifelsohne lag es vorhin noch nicht dort.

Sie ging langsam, fast vorsichtig, zu der Sitzgruppe und nahm das PADD in die Hand. An das Hinsetzen war für sie sofort nicht mehr zu denken, als sie den Absender des PADDs gelesen hatte.

Crewman Marla Gilmore 

_An Captain Janeway_

_Dies ist das Letzte, was sie von mir hören werden Captain. Ich habe mich entschlossen, Chakotay, wie auch die Voyager zu verlassen. Ich weiß, wie es um Chakotays Gefühle für sie bestellt ist. Sie sind so tief, dass sie tiefer nicht sein könnten und er braucht sie. _

_Unsere Beziehung war für ihn eine Möglichkeit sie zu vergessen, aber es ist ihm nicht gelungen. Sie haben ihn ständig begleitet, in seinen Gedanken und Träumen. Auch in seinen Worten und Berührungen waren sie stets präsent. Allerdings würde er sich dies nie eingestehen, seine Gefühle sind zu oft verletzt wurde. Ich wünschte er hätte es fertig gebracht mich zu lieben, aber es hat nicht sollen sein._

_Ich werde ihn immer lieben, deshalb bitte ich sie, ihn glücklich zu machen. Ich konnte es nicht, dies können nur sie und das wissen sie._

_Aus Liebe zu ihm, habe ich die Voyager verlassen, denn so sehr ich auch wünsche dass er glücklich wird, so sehr täte es mir weh, wenn ich ihn glücklich sehen würde, aber wüsste, dass ich nicht der Auslöser dafür bin._

_Zum Abschluss bitte ich sie, mir nicht zu folgen und mich nicht zu suchen. Bitte lassen mich ein neues Leben beginnen, ohne Chakotay und ohne die Voyager._

_Marla Gilmore_

Kathryn hatte sich diesen Brief schweigend und im stehen durchgelesen, aber nun merkte sie, wie ihre Beine nachgaben und sie sich setzen musste.

Wie musste sich Chakotay jetzt fühlen? Fühlte er Schuld, Bedauern, oder Schmerz? Ja, er brauchte sie, aber wie weit durfte diese Hilfe gehen? Wo lag die Grenze? Gab es so etwas überhaupt? Eine Grenze, wenn es um einen Freund ging? Nun, sie hatten sich immer mehr voneinander entfernt, aber nun war es wieder an Zeit zueinander zu finden, oder?

Chakotay saß in seinem Quartier und dachte, mit Blick auf die Sterne, nach. Marla hatte viel für ihn und Kathryn geopfert, aber war Kathryn wirklich so weit, wie Marla dachte? Er war sich nicht sicher, obwohl er Marlas Worten Glauben schenken wollte.

Chakotay wurde unterbrochen, als sein Türmelder ertönte.

Er war sich sicher, dass es Kathryn war, aber was wollte sie? Wollte sie ihm ihr Mitleid aussprechen, wollte sie ihn trösten, wollte sie ihm als Freund zur Seite stehen, oder wollte sie mit ihm den Wall zum einstürzen bringen?

Seine Frage wurde ihm durch das Öffnen der Tür beantwortet. Diese gab den Blick frei, auf eine leger gekleidete Kathryn. In schwarzer Stoffhose und weinrotem langen, warmen Pullover sah sie so ungewohnt aus. Allerdings keineswegs schlecht, eher angenehm, wie er fand.

Sie trat ohne ein Wort zu verlieren ein. Sie bat ihn stumm, es ihr gleich zu tun, zu schweigen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie den Mut verlieren, das zu tun was sie vorhatte, wenn er etwas sagte.

Schweigend, wie auch schon die ganze Zeit, näherte sie sich der Couch, auf der er noch immer saß.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, was sie tat, blieb sie doch vor ihm stehen. Er verstand und rutschte zur Kante der Couch, um ihr so nah wie möglich sein zu können. Seine Arme fanden den Weg um ihren Körper und zogen ihn zu sich, während seine Stirn an ihrem Bauch lehnte.

Sie hatte den Mut nicht verloren und ihre Hände begannen über sein Haar zu streichen.

Warum hatte dies nur so lange warten müssen.

Seinen Kopf noch immer an ihren Körper kuschelnd, genoss er die Wärme die von ihr ausging.

Er wollte nun auch den letzten Schritt gehen, wollte wissen, wie sie fühlte. Chakotay blickte auf und sah direkt in ihre Augen. Ohne etwas zu sagen erhob er sich, darauf bedacht sie nicht zurückzudrängen, sondern sie genau so nah bei sich zu behalten, wie auch schon die letzten Minuten.

Dicht vor ihrem Gesicht, verweilte nun seins. Ermutigt durch ihr kommen, wagte er nun auch den nächsten Schritt. Vorsichtig näherten sich seine Lippen ihrem Mund. Vor Anspannung zitternd sehnte sie den Augenblick herbei, der die Pein des unerträglichen Wartens beendete.

Nach schier endlos langen Sekunden trafen seine Lippen endlich die ihren.

Das Ende hatte den Anfang geschaffen.

ENDE


End file.
